Blue and Bree: Adventures in Ooo
by whateverblue17
Summary: My name is Bree. I live in a secluded forest in the land of Ooo. I live with my best friend/sister named Blue. One day we decide to go to the Candy Kingdom and see all of the beautiful things in civilization.But then, danger strikes out and 2 well-known heroes are needed, Finn and Jake. Blue and I might also need to fight. Who knows what trouble we'll get into...
1. Good News

CRASH! All of a sudden I wake to a broken vase cracked into a bunch of pieces on the floor. "Silky..." I muttered half awake. Silky is my cat who is a bit of a trouble-maker. She has been breaking anything she can find lately. I yawned and got out of bed. "6:00 a.m.?" I said in despair. I usually sleep in extra late because i am not usually woken up by ceramic pottery falling into a million pieces on the floor. We live in a secluded forest in the land of Ooo.

"Why are you up so early? asked,Blue, my best friend who I have been living for as long as I can remember. Blue usually wakes up at like 4 in the morning for no apparent reason but she does make breakfast for me when I wake up so I do appreciate that.

"Silky" I replied still half asleep.

"Well I have some news that will make you feel better." Blue said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked wanting to be set in a better mood since I was rudely woken up by my destructive cat.

"I've decided to take you to the candy kingdom!" She said excitedly. I was extremely happy about this. I have wanted to go to the Candy Kingdom since I was a kid and finally meet the famous Princess Bubblegum.

"I can't wait!" I squealed excitedly.


	2. Journey to the Candy Kingdom

Blue's P.O.V.

As Bree left the room I started making plans on how we could travel to the Candy Kingdom. The only reason we never went was because it is so far that we would only be able to make it half way. Bree probably didn't tell you that I have wings and usually like to fly wherever I go. But I know that my wings wouldn't make it fair to Bree because she doesn't have wings. I have gone to the Candy Kingdom many times since I was able to walk halfway and fly the rest of the way. Bree can't do this and I am no willing to carry her. Then I found something we could do.

"Bree!" I called, "come here a sec."

"Yea?" Bree asked me.

"We are going to travel by train so that it won't take such a long time." I said to Bree. She agreed with this.

After traveling to a nearby train station the next day, we finally boarded the train. In a little while we got off the train and entered the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"I can't believe we're actually here!"Bree said happily, "I've waited for so long."

"I'm glad you're happy" I replied. I love seeing a smile on Bree's face.

After we finished site seeing I decided Bree and I should go and meet the Princess because there was a special event going on and Princess Bubblegum was going to be there. As the sun went down and the event started, Bree and I tried to sneak out and to meet Princess Bubblegum. We were almost caught by a guard.

"There is no way we can sneak out of here" Bree whispered to me.

"We'll just have to wait" I whispered back.

So Bree and I sat back down in our seats and waited for the event to be over. Once it was the princess came out and started to give a speech about the Candy Kingdom for travelers like us. When everyone left, Princess Bubblegum started to walk off the stage. Since Bree and I were the last to go, we ran over and Bree got an autograph. As we were walking away I saw a shadowy figure rise over Princess Bubblegum out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly to see it again, but Princess Bubblegum was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Search for Princess Bubblegum

Bree's P.O.V

When Blue and I finally got to the Candy Kingdom, I was overjoyed with happiness. I was even happier when I got the autograph from Princess Bubblegum. But when we walked away, Blue said Princess Bubblegum had disappeared.

"No way," I retorted, "Princess Bubblegum's guards wouldn't let that happen. You were probably just imagining things."

"I wasn't!" Blue retorted back forcefully," I swear I saw a saw a shadowy figure rise over her and take her!"

"Whatever" I told Blue. I knew there was no possible way that the princess of the Candy Kingdom could be kidnapped by anyone.

Blue got us the best room in the finest hotel in the Candy Kingdom. We decided to watch some TV while we sat on the comfiest marshmallow beds ever. On the gummy bear TV, the news channel was on and sure enough they were talking about the crisis of the missing Princess Bubblegum.

"We are still trying very hard to find Princess Bubblegum. Her guards are doing everything possible. She disappeared as of last night. Everyone who attended the event last night is a suspect." The news anchor said this as he interviewed many people. There was one person that caught my eye though, or should I say 2 people. The news people interviewed someone who they kept calling heroes. Their names were apparently Finn and Jake. They were going to try and find the princess who they called PB.

"Bree, do you want to go to the supermarket with me?" Blue asked.

"Sure. I'm bored of TV anyways." I replied.

When Blue and I walked into the supermarket, she asked the lady at the counter something while I wandered around in the back. There was basically no one in this store so I just looked at some items on the shelves. I suddenly saw my favorite snack on one of the shelves. I can barely ever have it because I can never find it anywhere. It was all the way in the back of the shelf. So I reached in for it. I suddenly feel a tug for the other side. I pull even harder to the point where I almost ripped the bag open. I decided to let go. I hear a thud on the other side and a male voice says something. I walk down the aisle and walk up to the other side where the person was. A boy, about the age of me, is rubbing his head. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue pants. Then I see his hat and instantly realize he is the "hero" everyone on the news is talking about.

"Sorry" I apologized. I helped him up and when our eyes met I felt some weird, instant connection.

"It's totally fine" he said brushing himself off, "Here's your bag of snacks." He handed me the bag.

"Hey you keep it. I'm not a hero like you" I shyly said and handed the bag back to him. "Can I help you look for Princess Bubblegum?"


	4. The Question

Bree's P.O.V

"Uhhh…I think it's just a mission only Jake and I were asked to go on so it would be rude to invite just anyone." Finn said to me.

"But I have information!" I said as Finn was walking away. He stopped.

"What is it?" Finn asked, not even turning around.

"Let me come with you and Jake and I'll tell you." I told Finn

"I hardly even know you!" Finn yelled back "I don't even know what the heck your name is! I don't know if I can trust you. Just tell me what you know."

"Jeez. Okay all I know is that, my sister, Blue saw it happen." I said calmly.

"Who is Blue?" Finn asked me

"Blue is my sister. She went somewhere. I'll go look for her." I said running down the aisle desperately looking for Blue. I spotted Blue and dragged her to Finn.


	5. An Answer

Blue's P.O.V.

I was just buying some stuff when Blue tackled me and dragged me to some boy standing in the aisle. Oh no. I knew she would get into trouble if I left her alone.

"This is Finn. Explain to him what you saw with the PB thing." Bree said to me quickly

"What?" I am super confused right now

"The figure, you know what I mean." Bree said persistently

"Um ok." I kind of understood anyway. I explained what I had seen and Finn looked surprised.

"I guess we can use this information. You guys can join us I guess." Finn told us this and arranged a time and place where we can meet again.

"This sounds like a plan!" Bree said excitedly.

"Okay then. We'll meet soon to discuss what are next step is." Finn told us as we parted ways for the night.


End file.
